She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by IHEARTFINCHEL
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends forever but Finn is madly in love with her. What happens when Rachel gets a new boyfriend? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I've decided to start a new Finchel multi-chapter. This is the first time I've written for Finchel so go easy on me. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**This whole story is dedicated to Martina - she's kind of my moose.**

"Hi beautiful," Finn greeted his best friend in the entire world, Rachel Barbra Berry, with a charming smile.

"Finn!" She squealed excitedly, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. "I missed you very much!" Finn had been forced to go on a family holiday for a whole week and had been able to contact his friends in any way. Since it had been the longest Finn and Rachel had been apart since they were about five years old, both of them had struggled through the week and missed each other greatly.

"I miss you too. So, how was everything whilst I was gone? Were you bored out of your mind without your favourite guy?"

"Actually, she began, her tone snarky. "I had a fantastic week."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"And why was that, Rach?"

The future New Yorker grinned. "I got my first boyfriend."

Finn nearly choked. "You what?"

"His name is Sam Evans. He lives just a couple of houses down from me. He's blonde and in his spare time works as a male model; he's incredibly handsome. He asked me out on Monday afternoon and we have been inseparable ever since."

Finn tried to hide the fact that his face fell. "So, um, has he kissed you yet?"

"No, but he's such a gentleman, I think he'll wait until we know each other a bit better first and stuff. Though he did say he'd make it the most perfect kiss ever because I'm the perfect girl and I should settle for nothing less."

Finn scoffed at the cheesey line.

"I think he may be the one, Finny." Rachel clasped her hands together and let out a small squeal of joy.

"After just one week?" He asked her sceptically. "Don't you think that's a little too soon to be sure he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Maybe for most people. I don't know, it feels different with us, like it could actually be something serious, something amazing." Rachel sounded completely head over heels for this Evans dude. Finn couldn't help but feel his heart sink.

"Maybe you could meet up with him. Sam and I have a date at Breadstix tonight, wouldn't it be amazing if you could join us? You'd get to know what he's like and see what a great guy he really is."

"I'm not so sure…" Finn muttered, he just didn't want to see Rachel with another dude, looking all cute and couple-like and crap like that.

"Oh come on, Finny! Imagine it, my two favourite boys together! It will be so much fun and it will mean a lot to me if you do!"

She looked very excited about the prospect and it truly hurt his heart to say no to her (he'd never been able to do it before), but he was certain it would hurt his heart more to third wheel on Rachel's date with her boyfriend.

"Please, Finny?" She pulled out that cute pout of hers and the adorable puppy dog eyes he literally could not deny.

"No. I have, um, lots of homework to do and, um, I already have plans with Puck and Mike. You go have fun with your new boyfriend," He attempted to hide the disgust as he said the word, but failed. Thankfully Rachel was so lost in her own world, she was oblivious to it. "I'll meet him some other time, ok?"

"Ok, Finn," Rachel said gratefully. It meant a lot to her that he would want to spend time with her and Sam. "Love you."

"I love you too," He replied, smiling sadly as she hugged him.

"I'll meet you at our usual table at lunch." He watched her as she picked up her things from her locker and practically skipped down the corridor. She was going to be the death of him; she was too damn adorable.

"Dude, you're staring at Berry. Again." Mike pointed out, slapping Finn on the shoulder to get him out of his 'Rachel Trance' as his friends had recently dubbed it.

"Sorry, she's just…"

"I get it," His good friend smirked. "She's perfect for you in every single way and you're so madly in love with her and you want to marry her and be with her forever and ever and blah, blah, blah."

Finn frowned. "You're a jerk, you know that, right?"

"I'm just teasing you, man. Seriously though, when are you going to grow up and just tell her about your feelings for her?"

"I don't know." Finn mumbled under his breath. "I mean, she's no longer single, so…"

"Wait. Berry's got a boyfriend? Who is not you? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He's a male model as well; I don't stand a chance."

"Come on dude, this _is_ Rachel we're talking about. She may be into this model guy right now but you've known her for over ten years, if you gave her the option, I know she'd choose you."

"I'm not so sure. She was talking about him being the one and everything." Finn said, sounding defeated.

"Just don't give up, ok?" Mike asked Finn to promise him. "I know we may give you crap for it but I understand that you really do love and care about this girl. Don't let her go without a fight. But not literally; we need our quarterback without any injuries thanks."

Finn chuckled. "Thanks, Mike. You're a great friend."

"Um, thanks," He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Now come on, we're going to be late to practise and there is no way in hell I'm doing those torturous laps again."

**So, thoughts? Please leave a review. I read every single one of them and they mean a lot to me, I love knowing what you guys think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter! I totally didn't expect that AT ALL! You guys are awesome! **

**So because of the pretty amazing reaction I got to the first chapter, I decided to update tonight. Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it :)**

Finn and Rachel were lying on his bed looking through possible duets they could sing together that week in Glee Club, when completely out of the blue Finn asked, "How did your date with your flawless model boyfriend go then?"

Rachel tensed at the tone he used. She'd never heard him speak like that to her before; especially not when he was talking about somebody she truly cared about. Was he… jealous? _No._ There was no chance. _Was there?_

"Rach?" He prompted her. He wasn't even remotely interesting in their date but there had been an awkward silence for quite some time and he just wanted his best friend to talk. He figured asking her about _him_ (he couldn't even bring himself to mention the guy's name), was the easiest way to get her chatting.

"It was great. We had an amazing time together," Rachel responded as her mind was working in overdrive trying to think why Finn would be jealous. It was probably because now she had another man in her life, Finn thought she wouldn't spend as much time with him. In that case, there was no reason for his jealousy. Rachel adored her best friend time with Finn and wouldn't swap that for any guy. Ever.

"Awesome, glad to hear it," Finn said through clenched teeth. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"Finn!"

"Well, has he?" Finn asked again.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Finn Hudson," Rachel told him firmly, too him embarrassed to tell him the truth that, yes, Sam had gone to kiss her but she'd been too afraid and ran away.

"I can tell when you're being honest and when you're hiding something, Rach. I think you're forgetting just how well I know you. Come on, speak up."

Rachel sighed. He did have a point. "He wanted to kiss me but I chickened out. Ok? Are we done here? Can we go back to choosing our duet? I was thinking No Air, I love that song and I think our voices would work great together in it."

"Rach, don't change the subject. Why didn't you want to kiss Sam? I thought you liked him. I thought he was supposed to be 'the one.'"

Rachel glared at him. "I don't know. I've always had this dream of my perfect first kiss. Who it would be with, where and when. With Sam, it just didn't feel right to me."

"But you two are still together, right?" Finn could not hide the hope on his face.

"Yes, of course we are." Rachel looked horrified at what he was suggesting. "We had a very grown-up conversation about things this morning and he understands. We're perfectly fine now, in fact, we're better than before."

"Excellent," Finn muttered sarcastically. "So anyway, who's this perfect guy you want to have your perfect first kiss with?"

"I'm not telling," Rachel said, her cheeks reddening simply at the thought. She'd had the dream a long, long time ago and her feelings had obviously changed since then. She'd realised best friends was all they'd ever be and she was totally fine with that. She'd moved on. She was with Sam now and she was happy.

"Come on! I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Finn tried using the puppy dog eyes she always used on him when she wanted something, but was unsuccessful as Rachel just fell back laughing at him.

He leaned over her, glaring at her playfully. "What are you laughing at, Berry?"

"Your face! You look hilarious!" She said between bursts of laughter.

"Meanie," Finn replied, sounding very childlike. "You will pay for that."

"How exactly?"

Finn didn't say anything, simply reaching his hands under her armpits and tickling her most ticklish spot. Then he ran his hands down her sides, laughing loudly as she squirmed from side to side.

"Stop! Oh my god, Finn! Stop it!" She squeaked, slapping his arms away. "You know how ticklish I am! I hate you so much!"

"No you don't. You love me," He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No."

"Yeah, you do," He argued, smirking at her as he continued tickling her sides.

"Not anymore I don't. You… You… Jerk."

"Wow Rach," Finn said teasingly. "That one really hurt."

"Shut up!" She whined. "And stop tickling me!"

"No way, not until you tell me who you want to kiss."

"Finn. Don't."

"What? Too chicken to say it?"

"Finn, shut the hell up!" Rachel squealed, still under attack from Finn's fingers. "I'm not going to tell you!"

"Fine, then I'll just keep on tickling…"

"It's you, ok?" Rachel yelled. "You're the person I wanted to have my first kiss with. You happy now?"

"Yep," He grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"So you kind of love tall, awkward guys then, huh?"

"Don't get cocky, Finn Hudson. I don't feel the same way anymore," She lied. "Can we just get back to our duet? Forget this ever happened?"

"You just told me you want to kiss me, how can I forget that?" Finn was still very much in shock; Rachel Barbra Berry, his best friend that he'd been secretly in love with for years, felt the same way about him.

"I don't know, but you have to. I have a boyf-" Rachel was cut off when Finn's lips pressed against hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough for her to feel a spark between the two of them.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god!"

Rachel furrowed her brow, wondering what he was sorry for. That kiss was pure perfection, just as she'd guessed it would be.

"Y- You should p- probably go. I- I'll… I might see you at school tomorrow," Finn stuttered, climbing away from her, his head ducked down so he couldn't see her face.

"Um, sure. Bye Finn…" She tried to kiss him once more before she walked out, but he turned his head away, a tight smile on his face.

Did he not like her anymore after realising what kissing her was like? Did he no longer want to be with her? Was she really that bad?

Rachel cried all the way back to her house, positive her relationship with Finn was destroyed.

Back in his bedroom, Finn was beating himself up over the kiss. What had he done that for? She wasn't single anymore, wasn't his to kiss. He'd screwed everything up now and Rachel would hate him forever.

He wasn't afraid to let a small tear slip down his cheek.

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three.. Really hope you enjoy it.:)**

"What's up with you, gorgeous?" Sam asked his girlfriend. They were sitting across from each other in their usual spot at Breadstix and he could tell something was wrong with her, in fact he'd been noticing it for the past couple of weeks. She hadn't been her usual bubbly self for a while. As he was an awesome boyfriend (well, so he thought), he was naturally worried about his girl.

"Oh, um, it's nothing. I'm just stressed with school work and stuff," Rachel replied absentmindedly as she fiddled with her fingers. "Don't worry about me. So, what are you ordering?"

"Don't change the subject, Rachel," Sam said, sounding pretty stern. He reached across the table and pulled her small, dainty hand into his. "You just need to relax. Don't let the pressure of school get to you, ok? You need to have some fun, babe, which is what I'm here for." He entwined their fingers together and smiled at Rachel encouragingly.

Rachel smiled warmly back at him; he was such a sweetheart. From the way he spoke to her to the way he treated her, he made her feel like a princess.

She felt her heart flutter slightly in her chest as he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss there. However good Sam made her feel, Rachel could still not stop thinking about her Finn.

Ever since their first kiss one month previous, Finn was on Rachel's mind constantly. She replayed that kiss over and over and over, remembering what the moment felt like - absolute perfection. She often wondered if he thought about their kiss too, but she was probably just getting her hopes up. He couldn't have felt the same way since immediately afterward, he asked her to leave.

Rachel sighed. She missed him so much; she just wanted her best friend back. They had barely spoken since that evening, finding things way too awkward and uncomfortable. Rachel just wanted to see him and speak to him and-

"A table for two please." Rachel turned her head to the Breadstix entrance as she heard the familiar voice. Finn's voice. He was stood, looking incredibly smart and handsome in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt, arm-in-arm with McKinley High School's most popular girl, Santana Lopez.

Rachel's eyes widened as Finn glanced down at his date and smiled that charming half-smile. Even from where she was sitting, Rachel could see how genuinely happy he looked. As Finn leaned down slightly to peck Santana's lips, Rachel felt a sharp pain in her chest as if her heart was actually shattering into millions of tiny little pieces.

"Rachel? Babe?" Sam waved his hands in front of his girlfriend's eyes, trying to regain her attention.

"Oh! Sorry Sam!" Rachel said apologetically, feeling really awful. She was very sorry that she couldn't stop thinking about kissing her best friend while on her date night with her boyfriend, so she cleared her mind and put all of her efforts into focusing on the blonde in front of her and enjoying their meal together.

"So Sam, how did your meeting go the other day? You know that one about the new modelling contract?" She figured the best way to get back in his good books and get him talking to her was to bring up his passion.

"It went ok, I guess," Sam frowned slightly.

"What happened? Tell me."

"It's nothing, Rachel. I got the job I went for and that's it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked again, he looked very uneasy.

"Yes," He insisted. "Everything's fine. Can we talk about something else now please?"

Confused, Rachel decided she'd go up to the salad bar and get her starter. Sam shrugged and said whatever when she told him this, leaving her wondering what was up with him. He'd had a total personality change since she'd brought up that new modelling job. Something was definitely wrong.

"Um, I'm going to the salad bar now..." She said quietly, getting out of her heat and walking to the other side of the popular Lima restaurant. She ducked her head as she passed Finn and Santana's booth, partly because she didn't want to see them be sickeningly sweet and partly because she didn't want to be noticed and have to start an awkward conversation.

Unfortunately, she heard Finn call her name excitedly. Looking up, she could see a wide smile on his face as he got out of his booth.

"Mind if I join you?"

Rachel shook her head. "Go ahead." She continued walking to the salad bar with the tall sixteen year old at her side. They were in complete silence, something that was totally knew for them. Rachel didn't know what to do or say.

"So... You and Sam seem to be doing well."

"We're doing ok. How about you and Santana? Are you guys an official couple now or...?"

"I don't know. It's only supposed to be for tonight just to cheer me up and stop me moping around over you-" He instantly covered his mouth, realising he'd said too much. "Um, but I really like her and if she likes me back then, um, maybe it could become a proper thing. Tonight seems to be going quite well, so." He mumbled quickly, a bright red spreading across his cheeks as he spoke.

"You were moping over me?" Rachel questioned, blushing.

"Um..." He looked over his shoulder and saw the stunning Latina staring at him expectantly as if to say 'get your ass back over here, dude'. "I should probably get back to my date."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. And I should get back to mine."

"Yeah," Finn tucked his hands inside his jeans pockets. "I've missed you."

Rachel smiled slightly. "I've missed you too. We should catch up soon, we haven't had proper best friend time in what feels like forever."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll text you later," He grinned, just pleased she wasn't mad at him for screwing up and kissing her. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

Rachel tried to capture that moment so she would be able to remember it later. She wanted to relive the amazing feeling of being in Finn's warm arms, being pressed against his body and hearing his hearbeat. She was content in that moment. She wished she could freeze time and just stay there forever. She just felt safe, truly happy and... in love.

"See you around, Rach." He removed his arms from around her and Rachel's smile drooped. She hated the loss of contact. When went to say goodbye, he was gone. Already near his and Santana's table.

Rachel stood there, all alone, just thinking about things, about her and Finn. She realised in that moment that she didn't really want to be with Sam, or any other guy for that matter, she only wanted Finn. She was completely, truly, madly in love with Finn Christopher Hudson.

**Let me know what you think? Reviews make me write faster!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!**

**I realise I haven't done one of those disclaimer things yet.. lol oops. So obviously Glee doesn't not belong to me (although I wish I did because then Finchel would be married in New York right now.)**

**Enjoy this chapter!:)**

"What's the special occasion?" One of Rachel's two dads, Leroy, asked her as she walked into the kitchen and sat next to him on a barstool. She was unusually dressed up, wearing a cute pink summer dress and small white heels. She'd obviously spent time putting soft curls into her hair and applying her natural make-up that accentuated her beautiful facial features.

"It's nothing special," She replied with a shrug. "I'm just going to see Finn. We haven't hung out together in a while, so. I just want to look nice for him."

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe you." He raised one eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined. "You know I'm still with Sam. Nothing is going on between Finn and I; we're just best friends."

"Fine." Rachel grew annoyed as she could hear the doubt laced in his voice. He was obviously right on the money; she did have deeper feelings for Finn, but she was learning to deal with them and move on with her and Sam's relationship, push those intense feelings about her Finn aside and it was not helping that her own dad kept bringing them up.

"It's just- I know you, Rachel. I can read you like an open book." Rachel ducked her head and focused her eyes on one of the cracks in the kitchen tiles, as if it were the most interesting thing on earth. "I know you like Finn and I can guarantee that he likes you back. Do you really think I've missed the way he's being looking at you longingly for years?"

"Daddy, please don't do this. Yes, I admit, I am in love with Finn but I'm with Sam. Nothing can happen between us and nothing ever will." She'd decided to keep the kiss secret (mainly because it was such an amazing feeling and she wanted to keep it private between her and Finn).

She knew this probably wouldn't work out in the end, would turn out badly for her and for all of her relationships, especially the ones she treasured, like Sam's. She had been told many a time that communication in a relationship is vital, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth about the kiss. She was too… afraid. Afraid of what Sam would say, what he'd think about her.

"I know, sweetie, but you and Finn would make such an adorable couple." Rachel sighed deeply, she was not in the mood to hear this from her daddy right before going to meet the boy they were discussing. "He's so great to you and he knows you better than anybody else, even me and your father sometimes. Finn's such a good looking boy and he's nice to us and we really like him-

"I can't do this," Rachel said firmly, jumping up from her seat. She kissed his forehead gently before rushing out of the room. "I'll be back… whenever. Bye, love you." She slammed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the lord that conversation was done with._

-xoxo-

"Moooooooom," Finn groaned as his mother fussed over him. "Leave me alone. Please?"

Carole frowned, she didn't ever want to be one of those parents kids were embarrassed of, but it appeared that she was already there. "Finny-"

"Before you say, it's not a date." Carole rolled her eyes at him. "It's just two good friends hanging out with each other and watching some movies, just like old times, ok?"

"But you like her. You kissed her, Finny. What if she has the same feelings? This could actually be something amazing. She'd be such a cute daughter-in-law." Finn's eyes widened at his mom's rambles. Daughter-in-law? Seriously?

Firstly, they were sixteen year olds, way too young to start thinking about a commitment as huge as marriage. And secondly, Finn and Rachel weren't even together. She was taken, off the market, no longer a single lady. He'd told his mom this many a time but she'd just smiled, patted his chest and told him to wait and see.

"Mom, she doesn't like me back, I know she doesn't. Please can we just leave it at that? We're friends and that's good enough for me. As long as I get to spend some time with her and she's happy - which she is with Sam - then that's all that matters to me."

"Does she know how you feel? Have you actually told her?"

"No, but I started the kiss; I figured that made it pretty obvious."

"You need to tell her. Tell her exactly the way you're feeling, not just show her."

Finn sighed, then said nervously. "I don't know how."

"Just tell her you love her and you want to be with her, you always have done, and then smile at her. You have the cutest smile ever, there's no doubt it will make her swoon." Finn flushed at his mom's words, before crinkling his nose. He knew he'd mess that up. Carole saw this and suggested that he sing his feelings. "You're a fantastic singer, Finny, and if you chose the perfect song, she'd be yours."

"You know what? That's actually a really good idea. Thanks mom." He said gratefully, kissing her on the cheek before running of to his laptop and googling a cute love song. He grinned when he saw 'Love you more'. After playing it over a couple of times, he decided the lyrics were perfect for the situation he was in and he knew Rachel would love it.

"Finn!" Carole called from downstairs. "Rachel is here!"

-xoxo-

"Are you having fun, Rach?" Finn asked, his tone kind of anxious; he really wanted her to be enjoying her time with him. They were having one of their classic movie nights: popcorn, sitting very, very close to each other on the sofa, and watching endless movies. Right now they were watching The Hunger Games.

"Of course I am; I'm with you."

Finn smiled, his cute little dimples on full display. "Good. I am too. I've missed this, you know?"

"So have I, Finn. I thought things between us would be so awkward but it's just like the old times, the two of us having fun and just being best friends. I love it."

"Yeah," He agreed, not to the 'just best friends' part though. He hoped they could be more. "So, what do you think of the film?"

"It's good. I didn't expect to like it so much, being pretty dedicated to my Broadway selections, but it's so interesting and just-"

"Awesome." Rachel laughed as he finished her sentence for her. _Just like an old married couple,_ she thought to herself before quickly brushing that thought out of her head. _Think about Sam, _she reminded herself._ Your boyfriend. Your amazing boyfriend who cares about you a lot. _

"I'll be back in two ticks, just got to call Sam." She told herself to ignore the way Finn's smile drooped a little, thinking it was only her mind going crazy.

Once she reached the hallway, she pulled out her cell and dialled his number. He didn't answer. Rachel furrowed her brow. He always, always picked up his phone. The thing was practically attached to his hand twenty four hours a day, so why wasn't her answering her? She tried again. And again. And again. Still no answer.

-xoxo-

Meanwhile in New York, a teenager paused her make-out session with a hot blonde model from Ohio. "What about your girl back at home? Won't she be mad?"

"Not if she doesn't find out," He replied, shutting her up with another long kiss. "So let's keep it a secret, ok? Just between you and me."

"Okay." She pretended to zip her mouth shut and threw the key over her shoulder. He laughed. "Now where were we?" She asked coyly.

**Sooooo... What do you think? **

**Please review and let me know. I'll update soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration struck at 8.00 this evening and I couldn't stop writing! I'm quite proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it too. Glee does not belong to me and neither does the song used, Love You More by the most perfect boyband ever - JLS. **

Finn groaned once again as he messed up the note of the song. He'd been trying all afternoon and was growing increasingly frustrated when he couldn't pull it off like the guys singing the original version. He just wanted to something special for Rachel but he was already messing it up. _How. Freaking. Awesome._

Sighing deeply, he restarted the song and began to sing along. It was going perfectly; he hadn't screwed up the timing, notes or lyrics, until…

"Finny, Rachel's just dropped by to see you!" His mom shouted from the floor below.

Quickly scrambling around his room, he hid any signs of him rehearsing a song, wanting to keep it all a surprise, as it would make the moment a thousand times more amazing than it already would be (if he finally got the song right). Once the sheet music was hidden under his bed and his iPod switched onto some random rock song, he yelled back that she could come on up.

Moments later, an adorable, petite brunette appeared at his bedroom door, a picnic basket in her hand.

"What's this?"

"I made us some lunch," She answered shyly. "Ham sandwiches for you and my vegan BLT."

"Sounds delicious, Rachel." He pulled his blanket from his bed and laid it in the open space on his bedroom floor and sat down. Finn patted a spot opposite to him, gesturing for Rachel to sit there. Surprisingly, she ignored him and tucked herself right by his side. She even placed his arm around her shoulders, not that he minded, of course.

"So, what have you been up to today? You didn't answer any of my texts. You must have been busy," She said while biting into her sandwich.

"Just, um, playing video games with Puck, nothing all that interesting. Sorry for not replying to your messages, I didn't even hear my phone go off." He mentally punched himself in the face for ignoring her texts. "What about you? Anything exciting happen in the world of Rachel Berry?"

"No, just like hung out with my dad's and stuff since Sam's been totally blanking my existence," She said quite bitterly.

"He what?" Finn asked, shocked. "Why would he do that?" _Was the boy stupid?_

Rachel shrugged, frowning slightly. "I have no idea. Maybe I said or did something wrong, I don't know."

"It's not your fault, he's just an ass." Despite the insult to her boyfriend of a couple of months, Rachel laughed along with her best friend, feeling warm and happy and just comfortable.

Rachel began looking around his room, noticing the small change that had taken place since the last time she'd been there. A few posters had been replaced and there were more pictures of the two of them together, which made her heart flutter and her smile grow. Her eyes practically being drawn to anything and everything music related, Rachel couldn't help but notice a couple of pieces of sheet music sticking out from underneath his bed.

"What's that?" Rachel asked him, nodding towards the paper.

"Oh, it's, um…"

Rachel slipped out of Finn's embrace and crawled over to his bed to get a closer view of the music. "Love you more? Who's this for?" For a split second, part of her wanted him to say the song was for her, before she remembered her boyfriend.

"_You_," Finn murmured under his breath, so quiet only he could hear it.

"Pardon?" Rachel raised her eyebrow, intrigued. Who was the lucky girl?

"I said it's for you," He responded more clearly, knowing this time that she had heard it, as her cheeks flushed bright red and her mouth fell slightly open. "I wanted to surprise my favourite girl in the world with a cute song, so…"

"Sing it to me now," She commanded, although her voice came out as a croaky whisper. She was awestuck. _Finn wanted to sing her a love song? Was she dreaming?_

"But it's not quite perfect yet and-" Rachel widened her eyes and pouted and once again he fell for her adorable charm. _Damn her_.

"Just, um, listen to the words very closely; I mean every single one of them."

Finn took a deep breath and clicked play on his iPod, when the slow beat kicked in, he turned to Rachel, his best friend, his true love and began to sing along.

_"First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful, but I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away. And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said,"_ He started, intensely watching the girl in front of him and praying to grilled cheesus everything went well this time.

_"Third day, saw you again, introduced my friend, said all the words I wanted to. On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you."_

_"Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before, but everyday I love you a little bit more. Find myself asking, what are you waiting for? 'Cause everyday I love you a little bit more."_ He noticed Rachel's pink lips turn up into a smile and he smiled in return. He begun to relax; she was enjoying it.

As he reached the chorus, he walked the short distance to take her hands in his. Interlacing their fingers, he sang, _"I love you more, and more. I love you more, and more. I love you more."_

_"Day one, I first laid my eyes on you. Day two, I can't help but think of you. Day three was the same as day two. Day four, I fell in love with you. Day five, you spent it with me. Sixth day, knocked me off me off my feet. Day seven, that's when I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you."_

He immediately stopped there, seeing Rachel wiping at her eyes.

"You okay, Rach?"

"I'm… perfect," She wiped at her eyes and gazed up at him lovingly. "That song was just beautiful Finn. I adored it."

He blushed. "Thanks."

Rachel leaned in a little closer to him, pausing before she reached his lips, questioning whether it was acceptable or not.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to," Finn said softly, his eyes boring into hers.

"I want to," She replied in the same tone, before closing the distance and pressing her lips against his.

-xoxo-

"What about Santana?"

"What about her?" They were curled up in each other's arms, rarely even talking, just enjoying the moment of bliss between the two of them.

"Aren't you seeing her?"

"Nope," He smirked as she grinned happily. "It was just for one night to cheer me up. We're more friends than anything. Besides, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Santana's pretty dedicated to the other team." When Rachel crinkled her forehead in confusion, he chuckled and explained further for her. "San's gay."

"Oh. Right. It really wouldn't have worked out then."

"Not really," Finn responded. "Anyway, my heart's devoted to this adorable, tiny little brown haired Jewish girl who has the most stunning voice and wants to be on Broadway one day."

Rachel kissed his cheek chastely. "Ditto, but you know mine's dedicated to this tall, goofy jock who's just done the cutest, most romantic thing that anybody has ever done for me."

"Break up with Sam then."

She stopped and stared up at him in surprise and almost… horror? "What?"

"If you love me like you say you do and your heart belongs to me, like mine does to you, then break up with model boy and be with me," Finn insisted.

Rachel bit her lip. She cared about both guys. She loved both of them in different ways; loved them equally though. "I can't, Finn."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just… My head is so confused right now," Rachel felt tears well in her eyes at the way Finn was looking at her, unlike before though, they were not the good kind of tears.

"Rachel, you can't keep playing me like this, Sam either. You have to choose."

"I don't know how, I love you both," She felt her heart shatter as he made a noise of disgust. "Finn, please-"

"Save it, Rachel," He snapped rudely. "Come back to me when you've made up your mind. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"To follow your heart, not your head. Listen to what your heart wants and choose that way. _Please_."

**What do you think? Btw you should go check out Love You More, it's a beautiful song and I think it would be perfect for Finchel!**

**As always please review, I love to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the good reviews guys! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying my story, so keep them coming;)**

_Finn or Sam? You have to make the choice already, Rachel. You can't keep flicking between the two, playing with their feelings; it isn't fair. _Even two weeks later, Rachel was still deliberating between her two boys. She had no idea what to do as she had strong feelings for them both. _Come on, it shouldn't be so hard. Do you want the cute, charming, chivalrous best friend or the typical perfect male model boyfriend? Make up your mind, Rachel, _She thought to herself.

"Rachel?" Tina, Rachel's other best friend since childhood, repeated; waving her hands in front of the girl's face, trying to regain her attention. "Earth to Miss Berry. You there?"

"Yes, yes, sorry Tee. I was so lost in my own little world there. What were you saying?"

"What's been going on with you lately, Rach? You seem a little… down, has something bad happened? Has Sam done something to upset you?" She questioned her friend to find out what was going on her mind because it was obvious from her expressions that something was bothering Rachel.

"Some stuff has happened and, um, I'm not really _upset_, it's more like I'm incredibly confused, and yes, it is related to Sam, although it's not his fault so don't go kill him."

"Tell me."

"Tee, I'm not sure… First of all, it's private and second of all, it would be very complicated for me to explain everything properly."

"Tell me," The pretty Asian girl insisted. "I'm your best friend. You can't keep big, important things like this appears to be, from your best friend."

"I just don't want you to think any less of me," Rachel admitted worriedly, biting her lip.

"I won't," Tina promised, squeezing her friend's hand supportively. "I promise I'll be on your side. 100%."

"Finn and I… Well, we, um, kissed. Several times, actually. He told me that he's always been in love with me… and I think I feel the same way. I'm still with Sam and I don't know what to do."

"You did what?" Tina gasped. "Rach, you were _so_ happy with Sam, both of you were and everything was going so well and you said you could see a future with him. What changed?"

"Finn said some stuff and made me open my eyes and realise something that I've been feeling for a long time. I'm so in love with him, Tina."

"He's a very close friend, are you sure you really want to ruin what you already have to be his girlfriend? What if it doesn't work out? You'll lose one of the best friends you have ever had, you'll be heartbroken." Before Rachel could cut in, Tina wrapped her arm comfortingly around her friend. "And hey, maybe you're just getting your feelings mixed up. Maybe you only love him as a good friend."

"No." Rachel was adamant her love for Finn Hudson was real. She sighed, knowing Tina would never understand. "I know I love him, and I know it's real feelings. I want to spend my life with him, but-"

"But what?" Tina sounded hopeful and Rachel furrowed her brow; why did Tina want her to be with Sam so badly?

"I love Finn, I really do, but I have feelings for Sam as well."

Tina sank further into the chair and removed herself from Rachel to bury her head in her hands. "This is a mess. You _can't _be with both of them. You _have_ to choose."

"You don't think I know that?" Rachel snapped, glaring at Tina angrily. She was not an idiot, just a confused teenage girl with lots of feelings. "Finn told me to make up mind as to who I wanted to date. I've been trying, but it's just so hard."

"It can't be that difficult of a decision, Rachel. It's between a male model who's popularity and fame is growing and a goofy glee club co-leader with zero ambitions." She said harshly. "It's clear who's the better boyfriend here. Be with Sam, you were with him first anyway," There was a very persuasive tone to Tina's voice, which confused Rachel, _what was her angle? _

"Sam is more attractive, he's super sweet to you, the two of you always have a good time together, he has huge dreams and aspirations like you, you both want to be in New York in the near future and he's incredibly attractive."

"Finn's good looking too," Rachel defended, remembering seeing him in his football gear once and practically drooling at the sight. "And he's just as sweet and funny and charming as Sam, if not more, and my daddies simply adore him."

"Sounds like you adore him too," Tina said dryly. "You have a male model and you're letting him go… for Finn?"

"Finn told me I had to follow my heart, so that's what I'm doing. Yes, I am leaning more towards Finn right now, but who wouldn't? From what I've seen he'd be the perfect boyfriend for me," Rachel argued, smiling to herself at the thought of Finn being her boyfriend.

Tina rolled her eyes at her. "So what are we waiting for? Finish all this indecisiveness and just go break-up with Sam."

"But-"

"But what?" Tina muttered sharply under her breath, growing irritable. "I thought you just said Finn would be the perfect boyfriend for you and you want to be with him?"

"Don't you think I owe it to Sam to try things for a bit longer, see how it works out? After all, I was dating him first and I do truly care about him and he is very handsome. He hasn't got a clue about how badly I've treated him, yet he's continued to be sweet and supportive, as a good boyfriend should."

"Are you telling me you want to be with Sam now?" Tina asked impatiently. She was tired and just wanted to get to the movie, which was what they had originally planned to do that evening.

"I think…" Rachel chewed on her lip anxiously as she came to her final decision. "I think I should choose Sam. He's stayed with little old me even though everyday he's been faced with more and more beautiful models; never once looked in another girl's direction. He's stayed faithful to me, to us. He's a great boyfriend to me and besides, if I did take things further with Finn, you were right, I could ruin an important friendship to me."

"Finally." Tina breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't think he deserve somebody like me, but if he'll still take me, then I want to stay with Sam."

"Thank God. It was touch and go for a while there. I was convinced you were about to plan your break-up speech to Sam."

"He's just so sweet and I really, really like him; I couldn't do that." She smiled softly as she pulled out her phone and sent him a message about whether he'd like to come over tomorrow.

He replied a few moments later saying he'd love to, babe, and that he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. When she saw the long line of kisses and hearts underneath the text, she knew she'd made a good choice.

"Just a question, Tee," Rachel asked curiously. "Why were you so desperate for me to date Sam and not Finn?"

"I know you Rachel, I've known you for practically your entire life, and I know that you'd regret leaving Sam to be with Finn. I wanted you to make sure you were with the right person, _Sam._"

_**Please **_**don't hate me! Finchel is coming soon, I promise! **

**Leave some reviews to let me know what you think of the chapter of leave me some suggestions for future chapters! Thanks again guys!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you like it too! So, chapter severn. The end of Samchel is finally coming. Obviously I don't only Glee. **

"You're going where?" Rachel cried, her arms falling from around Sam's sides.

"LA."

"No," She flat out refused. "You can't. I'll miss you too much. Stay here in Lima, with me."

"Rachel, this is about my future, my career; it's super important. I must go and do my job," He said tiredly, sick of trying to explain himself.

"B-but I'll miss you way too much," She said, near to tears. "I don't want you to go there."

"Tough luck, Rachel. This is my job, I have to go. Besides, it's only a week, it's not even that long for us to be apart."

"It is for me."

Sam rolled his eyes at her over dramatics, but cuddled her close anyway. "What's up, babe? Why don't you want me to go? And don't say it's because you'll miss me too much because I know you, and you're not that clingy. What's going on?"

"I just- LA is where all the super hot, model girls live… Walking down the beaches in their bikinis… I'm- I'm worried you'll find somebody else when you go there… Somebody better."

"Sam pushed away the niggling thoughts in his mind that he'd kind of already done just that (found another prettier girl), and she was in fact the reason he was visiting LA for a week, not a modelling job. He tried to muster up the biggest smile he possibly could when he said, "Baby, you know that will never happen. You're perfect to me."

"But there are so many beautiful model girls in LA that you could have," She pointed out sadly. "Girls more beautiful that me."

"Hey. Stop it," He commanded, his voice still quite gentle though. He lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking into his eyes and said, "You're absolutely gorgeous, Rachel Berry, and I promise, I pinky swear, nothing will happen with any girls in LA."

"Ok," Rachel responded softly, sighing to herself. "I believe you."

"Good," He said, before kissing her luscious lips, enjoying the moment of bliss between them, probably their last (depending on how the situation in LA panned out).

"I'll still miss you though."

"And I'll miss you," He chuckled. "Now shut up and kiss me." She giggled, her cheeks blushing bright pink, before obliging.

They spend the rest of their last evening together making out on the couch in Rachel's living room.

-xoxo-

"So, Finn, did you hear about Rachel and Sam?" Tina asked, sidling up to Finn in the corridor as he stood at his locker.

"No. What happened? Did they finally break up?" He asked hopefully.

"No, they're still together and going strong." She stepped closer to him, making Finn feel very uncomfortable. "So, that means you're free to date, right?"

"Um, I guess so," He shrugged. He still didn't really want to, single or not. After everything that had happened between him and Rachel, he was not going to give up so easily. He loved her and he really didn't want to be with anybody other than her. She was it for him, they may only be young, but he knew it was true.

"Maybe that means you're available on Friday for a date at Breadstix with a pretty young Asian girl with a killer voice," Tina said flirtatiously, batting her eyelids at Finn.

He cringed because seriously, what the hell was that? "I'm so sorry Tina. I like you, I do, but I'm afraid I can't go out with you. I'm in love with Rachel, madly in love with Rachel and you know that very well, being Rachel's friend and all." Tina nodded sadly, she thought he might say something like that. "Why would you even pursue me when you knew the answer would be no?"

"Because I really, really like you, Finn. Because I figured if you were single you wouldn't mind going out on just one date with me."

"But Tina… Even though Rachel is with Sam, it doesn't mean I've stopped having feelings for her; I can't stop. I was obviously never going to agree to this."

"You don't want all my efforts to go to waste, do you?" At Finn's confused expression, Tina expanded. "I convinced Rachel being with Sam was the best option, for her and obviously for me too, as it would mean you were single and free to be with me. It took a while for her to go along with it, but eventually everything worked out."

Wow, ok. It was funny, every time Rachel had talked to Finn about her good friend Tina, she'd only had pleasant words to say. Evidently, Rachel had misjudged her friend as Finn thought Tina and her plan to date Finn, was completely insane.

"Aw, I'm sure Rachel will be thrilled when she finds out about this. You're such a great friend, you know," Finn said very sarcastically, before slamming his locker, grabbing his belongings and storming off down the school hallway. He was beyond mad and to be honest, he had every right to be; if it wasn't for Tina meddling, he would have his girl right now.

-xoxo-

"Berry, if you're missing him this much why don't you just go visit him in LA? I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending some extra time with his girlfriend and it would calm you down," Another of Rachel's friends, Mercedes, told her kindly. Rachel had been twiddling her fingers anxiously all morning and she just wanted to make her feel better.

"It's not that I miss him this much, I'm not like some crazy, physco girlfriend who can't be away from him for a week," Rachel said quietly as she chewed on her bottom lip. "It's just… I don't really know. You know when you get these gut feelings and you just know something bad is about to happen? I've had that feeling since he first told me about the California trip."

"I know what you mean, girl, but what do you think is happening? You don't think he's cheating on you, do you?"

"No. Sam would not do that," Rachel said firmly and confidently, that much she was sure of. It was something different. "I'm really worried about him." She paused for a moment. "I have to go see him; I'm going to LA."

"Whoa, diva! What?"

"I know something bad has happened and it's going to bug the hell out of me unless I go find out." Rachel jumped off her position on her bed and immediately began throwing clothes and toiletries into a bag.

"I'm coming with you, Rachel. I can't let you go to the other side of the country all on your own, especially if something potentially dangerous has gone down and besides, your father's would hate me forever if I let you go without me."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Mercedes, glad she would have some company on the long journey to see her boyfriend. She quickly finished off her packing, scribbled a quick note about her whereabouts to her parents, and then left to Mercedes' house.

**What do you think? The end of Samchel is coming very soon... Please review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again! I think this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for so I hope I did it justice. Obviously Glee still does not belong to me. So yeah, enjoy.**

"So this is the famous Los Angeles," Mercedes mused to herself, walking out of the doors of LAX airport and instantly feeling the warm air they were not used to back home, wash over her. "Awesome. Can't wait to look around."

"Mer," Rachel warned, using the nickname she'd made for Mercedes a long time ago. "Remember what we're here for?"

"Right, yes, so sorry. We are finding what's going on with Sam… And then some sightseeing? A trip to the beach, perhaps?" At Rachel's unamused glare, she said, her tone shocked, "Come on girl, we're at least going to go shopping, right?"

"Mercedes," Rachel deadpanned. "Stay on track."

"Rachel," Mercedes responded in the same tone of voice. "You're telling me that we've flown all the way to Los Angeles and we're not going to do anything fun?"

"Not until our job is complete."

"Fine. Then can we go celebrity spotting?"

"Yes. Maybe Sam would like to come with us as well."

"Maybe," Mercedes murmured, feeling the same uneasiness in her stomach Rachel had felt. She could feel that there was something bad about to go down, but just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew one thing, however: Sam would not be coming sightseeing around the city with them.

Mercedes tried to put on an encouraging smile for Rachel, not wanting the girl to get upset. She hugged her friend tightly, silently passing the message that she was there for her.

"You ready, Mercedes?"

"Yeah, let's go find out what's going on." She nodded once at Rachel, before pulling out her phone and opening the maps application. "Did you manage to get the hotel details from his mom?"

"Yes, he's staying at… The Royal Viking Motel." Rachel read off a small piece of paper she'd just taken from her pocket. Mercedes quickly tapped it into her phone and it came up immediately, telling them the motel was a brief fifteen minute walk from where they were stood.

"Don't you think it sounds a bit peculiar?" Rachel asked Mercedes suspiciously. "Like, if he was here with work wouldn't they put him in a fancy and expensive hotel like usual?"

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, also suspicious. "He might not be here with work then, Rach."

-xoxo-

Rachel unlocked the door of the room she'd been informed Sam was staying in and immediately shrieked out of shock. "Sam? Oh my god, Sam!"

"Rachel?" He questioned, pausing what he was doing and turning to look at his girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sam shrunk back at her glare. "Sam, I've just walked in on you while you were with another women! A half naked women! What the hell?"

"I can explain," He said quickly.

"Go ahead." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and stared coldly at Sam and the pretty blonde girl.

"It's- It's for… It's for a photoshoot." Rachel snorted at his pathetic attempt at an excuse.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" She smiled falsely. "Where are the cameras then?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. I know what you two were doing Sam; I'm not a complete idiot. The two of you were lying on a bed together, half naked."

"Babe…"

"Don't you 'babe' me, Sam Evans," Rachel snapped crossly, beginning to lose her temper. "I've just flown from Ohio to LA to visit you, to see how you were. I missed my boyfriend and I thought it might be nice to take a quick trip to see how he was doing with his work. Only to find out that you've not really been working, have you?"

"Well, not really..." He scuffled awkwardly, looking at the floor. "Look Rachel, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sam," Rachel interrupted him, stepping closer to the bed and the pretty blonde girl who still had no name. She turned to her. "So, did you know the guy you've been dating, or hooking up with (I don't know the extent of the relationship yet), had a girlfriend of several months back at home?"

"He, um, may have mentioned you a few times. Shown a few pictures of you that were saved on his phone."

"But you still continued seeing him? Even though you knew he was taken? Makes sense."

"I'm so, so sorry," The girl said, sounding quite truthful. "I care about Sam a lot, and I know you do… or did, too. We have this… connection that I've never felt with any other guy before, and there have been a lot of them, trust me. He's different, he's special and I think he's kind of perfect for me."

"I felt the exact same way," Rachel mumbled, unable to stop the tears welling in her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to tell you, I promise."

"Yeah, I can't really trust anything you say right now, Sam, you know since you promised you'd be faithful while you were away." Rachel's cheeks were reddening with anger and humiliation. "And what happened then? I walked in on you and some blonde chick."

"The name is Quinn," She said, stepping forward and offering a hand to Rachel as a greeting, which the brunette obviously ignored. "Quinn Fabray."

"Nice," Rachel responded, showing no interest whatsoever. "How long as this been going on for? Were you cheating on me for the entirety of our relationship, Sam? Was what we had even real?"

"We've been together a month," Quinn said happily, unwisely wrapping one arm around Sam's waist and snuggling herself into his side. "It's our anniversary tomorrow; the reason Sam came over here."

"I see." Rachel looked over at Sam and smiled tightly. "So I guess this is it for us."

"I honestly did like you, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I think I might actually love Quinn, you know? She's amazing and beautiful and funny and she just gets me. It's hard to believe I've only known her a month and a half sometimes; we're like soulmates."

"He's right," Quinn said softly, reaching out to touch Rachel's shoulder comfortingly. "You'll get the same feeling one day. You'll find the right guy for you and you'll be truly happy with him."

"I think I may have already found him though," Rachel whispered, so quiet nobody else could hear. "Goodbye Sam. Quinn. Good luck with everything. It's, um, been nice knowing you?" She flashed a polite smile in the couple's direction before turning on her heel and leaving the motel room.

The moment the door was shut, Rachel sunk to the carpeted ground of the hallway, curling her body up and letting the tears she'd been keeping inside, finally flow free.

She was thankful that she'd insisted on Mercedes going shopping without her, wanting nothing more than to be alone. She didn't want anybody to see her so weak, so embarrassed, so heartbroken.

Instinctively, Rachel pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled the very familiar number, waiting only three seconds before the person picked up. The only person who could make her smile when she felt so rough.

"Hi Finn."

**And that's the end of Samchel! Lot's of Finchel coming your way in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, it only takes a couple of seconds and they honestly mean the world to me. I love reading your sweet comments about my story, so keep them coming. Thanks guys!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're all amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

"Rach?" Finn said into his phone quizzically; it was really late, why was she calling him? "Is there something wrong?"

"Kind of. I just…_**"**_

"You know you can tell me anything, right, Rachel? I know a lot of stuff has happened between us lately, but I'm still your best friend. You can talk to me."

"I know I can, Finn. Thank you." Rachel's smile grew the tiniest amount; he was so thoughtful and caring even though she had put him through so much. She was lucky to have such a great guy always looking out for her.

"So what happened? It's late, did you like have a bad dream or something?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Rachel gasped. She totally forgot about the timezones. He was probably sleeping. "I'm in Los Angeles, I forgot! I'm sorry for waking you! This can wait, you go back to sleep, Finn."

"It's ok," He comforted, knowing by her tone she was freaking out. "I wasn't asleep yet, anyway. But what do you mean you're in Los Angeles? What are you doing on the other side of the country? Do your fathers know? Oh my god, did somebody kidnap you and take you there? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Finn, I wasn't kidnapped. Calm down." She heard the sigh of relief from his end of the phone. "Mercedes and I flew to LA to visit Sam because I just had a bad feeling about him being there."

"Oh. Right." Finn didn't particularly want to hear about her loving it up with her boyfriend in California, but he listened anyway because it was Rachel and he'd do anything for her. "So, um, were you right? Did something bad happen?"

"You could say that, yes," Rachel muttered. "I, um, found him in a motel room… with another girl."

_"What?"_ Finn yelled, losing it completely.

"They were just kissing but you know… It looked like it was about to be more. Told me her name was Quinn," Rachel spat out angrily.

"No. Way." Finn was pissed. Sam had this amazing girl dating him, a girl Finn would do absolutely anything for, and what does he do? Cheat on her with some model girl in LA. "On a scale of one to ten, how mad would you be if I punched the living daylights out of him for doing this to you?"

"Eight," Rachel laughed. "Don't do that, Finn. He's not worth it."

"What can I do to help then?" Finn asked. "I want, no, _need_, to do something."

"I just need a hug," Rachel said wistfully, doing funny things to Finn's heart. She sounded so cute and he wished he could see her face.

"Well then, the moment you get back, I'll give you the biggest, most special Finn Hudson hug ever."

Rachel smiled properly. "Finn, you're the best."

"I know."

"I miss you so much." Finn nodded his head sadly in agreement, even though she couldn't see him. He missed her like crazy and the fact that he couldn't even drive over to see her right now and cheer her up properly was killing him.

"Same here. When do you get back to Ohio?"

"We were going to stay for the whole week, but there's no point now and I don't think I could stick around here, anyway… So, two days tops."

"Can't wait!" Rachel giggled at his cuteness.

The two of them ended up talking over the phone into the early hours of the morning, Finn making stupid jokes to cheer her up and Rachel singing him little songs. It was like the good old days; Rachel loved it.

-xoxo-

"So where are we meeting your fathers?" Mercedes asked as the two teenage girls walked through the arrivals at the airport.

"Somewhere around here," Rachel replied, not really paying attention since she was replying to Finn's texts.

Mercedes snatched the phone out of her hand, earning an annoyed huff from the smaller girl. "Come on, diva! The sooner we find your fathers, the sooner we can go home and therefore the sooner you can actually see Finn!"

That got Rachel moving faster. Mercedes rolled her eyes and hurried after the short brunette.

A few minutes later, Mercedes and Rachel were surrounded by hundreds and thousands of people entering and exiting the airport, but one in particular stood out to Rachel.

"Oh my God!" She began running towards them.

"Hi gorgeous," He said sweetly when she reached him. She simply squealed and hugged him tightly. "Happy to see me, I take it?"

"Yes, yes, _oh my god_, yes!"

Finn chuckled, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He looked away from Rachel to see Mercedes also hurrying towards them.

"Finn! What are you doing here, white boy?"

"I couldn't wait much longer to see Rach so I convinced her fathers to let me pick the two of you up. Thought it would be a nice surprise for when you got off the plane."

"It was certainly a surprise," Mercedes responded. "I jumped out of my skin when I heard Rachel's high pitched squeal. Never seen the girl so excited to see anybody before in my life."

Rachel blushed crimson, quickly hiding her head in her hands before Finn could see.

"Aw, I think it's cute." Rachel moved her hands slightly from her face at his words, to find him beaming at her. "Really cute."

"Really?"

"Totally." He wrapped his arms around his tiny future New Yorker and pulled her into his side.

Rachel could feel her body tingle at the close body contact, but tried to keep her poker face.

"This is adorable and all but can we leave already? I'm exhausted from the flight and just want to take a nap."

"Sure thing." Finn took as much luggage as he could carry from the two girls while still managing to have a hold on Rachel.

-xoxo-

"I'm tired, Finny," Rachel murmured as he pulled his truck into her driveway.

"I know, it was a long flight, b-" He caught himself before he could say 'babe'. They were still only friends. Just friends, he reminded himself. "You should take a nap."

"But I don't want to leave you," She pouted. "Come nap with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rachel said defiantly, climbing out of the car. Finn followed suit, taking her hand once the truck had been locked and walking with her to the house.

Finn took her suitcase to her upstairs bedroom, before going back down to the lounge where Rachel was already curled up with a blanket on the sofa.

Finn smiled softly; she was just too cute.

"Come lie with me, Finny." That was an offer he could not refuse and so he quickly went over to the couch and curled up behind her. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they lay together. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her head, making her grin to herself.

If anybody had walked in at that moment, they would have thought the two of them were a couple. But they weren't. Just two of the bestest of friends taking a nap together. That wasn't weird, _was it?_

_Whatever,_ Finn thought to himself. They'd sort their relationship out later; right now he just wanted to sleep with his favourite girl in his arms.

**So what do you think? Let me know in the reviews! One more chapter and then an epilogue left of this story and then I'm thinking of doing a sequel... Should I or not? **

**Thanks again guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapter you've all been waiting for... Hope I did it justice! Enjoy!;)**

**(Oh and Glee isn't mine, obviously.)**

"I told you they'd get together eventually," Hiram whispered. The two men had just arrived home from a day out together shopping and had found Finn and Rachel wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch.

Leroy rolled his eyes. They had made a bet with Finn's mother long ago when Finn and Rachel were only young, that the two best friends would become a couple in their teens.

"How much was it again?" Leroy huffed, taking out his money from his back pocket.

"$50 if I remember correctly," He teased his husband, laughing loudly and waking up the two teenagers.

"Hi dads," Rachel mumbled, smiling sleepily at them. "How was your day?"

"Good… And so was yours, I'm guessing."

Rachel flushed in embarrassment. "Dads," She hissed, glaring at them.

"It's ok, Rach." Finn hugged her for a quick moment before saying that he should probably get back before his mom started worrying.

"Stay for dinner," Hiram insisted. "We'll call Carole over. She can come along too and it will be like a nice family dinner."

"That actually sounds really great. I'll call her now. Thanks Mr Berry." Finn hurried off to the hallway to make the phone call before he could say "Finn, I've told you before, call me Hiram. We're practically family now."

"Papa, please tell Daddy to stop! He's embarrassing me in front of Finn!" Rachel complained.

"But baby, you and Finn make such a cute couple! I can't help it! I'm excited! My baby is finally rid of that Sam jerk and in a real, beautiful relationship!"

"Daddy, we're not a couple." She wished they were, but unfortunately they weren't yet. They'd have to discuss it later.

"But before… On the couch…?"

"I was tired after the flight from LA and wanted a nap, so he came and cuddled with me. That was all."

"She'll be here in ten minutes!" Finn announced with a big smile as he came back into the room and sat next to Rachel. He put his arm around her again but he was too busy focusing on the pretty girl beside him to notice Rachel's fathers' knowing glances.

"Excellent. I'm afraid it won't be anything fancy though, Finn. Tonight's pizza night in the Berry household."

"Sounds even better," Finn joked. "I do love my pizza, right Rach?"

"He sure does." Rachel said, leaning slightly into Finn's side.

Leroy quickly led his husband from the room before he said anything about how adorable they looked.

-xoxo-

"Ahh, Carole! It's so nice to see you again!" Leroy greeted the older woman at the door with a wide smile.

"You too, Leroy! It's been a while!"

"Yes, well, come on in! Finn and Rachel are at the table already digging into the pizza."

"That sounds like my boy." Carole laughed along with Leroy and followed him into the next room where Finn and Rachel were indeed scoffing down pizza slices.

"Hey, Carole!" Rachel waved at the woman. "How are you?"

"Great thanks, Rachel. You?"

"I'm amazing, thanks to a certain somebody…" She very unsubtly looked at Finn out of the corner of her eye and Carole nearly swooned. That was too sweet.

"Glad to hear it," Carole said kindly, taking the seat at the table on the other side of her son (Rachel was sat next to him on the other side, their chairs unusually close).

"I'm so happy you two finally got your heads screwed on straight and got together," Carole said absentmindedly as she chewed on a piece of pizza. "I've been getting tired of Finn's constant 'does she love me or not?' thing."

"Moooooom," Finn whined, dropping his food and covering his face with his hands. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"And I'm afraid to burst your bubble, Carole, but Finn and Rachel are still friends," Hiram whispered in her ear. "Unfortunately."

Rachel's cheeks were tinged pink; she was so, _so_ embarrassed.

"Um, so… How was LA?" Leroy asked awkwardly, trying to move on from that uncomfortable situation. "Apart from you know that _thing_, did you and Mercedes enjoy your trip?"

"It was short, but it was great. I really like LA."

"You could live there if you still wanted to be an actress," Carole pointed out.

"Nah, mom. Rachel's going to be a legendary tony award winning Broadway actress with tons and tons of albums sold all over the world," Finn told his mom confidently and excitedly.

Rachel felt a bit watery eyed; she knew he believed in her and her talent but she didn't realise he believed in her that much. "Well, that's the plan. There's hardly any chance of it happening though. There are lots of other talented people in America with the same dream as me, probably even more talented."

"Shut up. That's not true and you know it. You're like the most talented person I know, Rach, and you're going to be a star, just like that Fanny woman you love so much."

"You mean Barbra?"

"Yeah, her too." Rachel giggled quietly. "And I'll be right by your side when it happens, supporting you all the way."

Carole put her hand on her heart, very proud of her boy in that moment. She'd raised him well. She glanced over at Hiram and Leroy to find them looking at the young people encouragingly, as if to say, come on, get together already. Next, she peaked over at Rachel, who was watching her Finn with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Finny! That means a lot!" She attacked him with a tight hug, squeezing him so tightly and never wanting to let go. She loved the feel of their bodies so close to one another. It was perfect.

Finn grinned, squeezing her back just as tight. When they finally let go of each other, they both had great big smiles on their faces.

"God, just kiss her already, Finn!" Finn and Rachel tore their eyes off each other to look over in shock at Leroy.

"Excuse me?" Finn furrowed his brow.

"I can tell you both want to. Just get it over with and kiss each other already. I won't get mad about you taking away my baby girl."

"Daddy!"

"Um, ok." Finn kissed the apple of Rachel's cheek.

"Oh, give her a _proper_ kiss!" Rachel's eyes widened; what was her father doing?

"Finn, you don't have to, it's fine," Rachel comforted, noting his nervous expression. "Daddy is just-"

Before Rachel could say anymore, Finn had leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

-xoxo-

"Finn, that was… I…" Rachel said quietly later that evening as the two of them sat watching television in her bedroom.

"I'm not sorry, you know. That kiss was amazing. It was like… The superman of kisses. It came with it's own cape!"

Rachel laughed, nodding her head in agreement. That kiss was pretty perfect; second to their first ever kiss together. "So, um, what does this mean? Are we like… together now? Like an actual couple?"

"If you want us to be, then yes, I would love that so very much," Finn replied. "But I don't want to push you. You've just come out of a relationship and you're going to be hurt for a while after what he did to you. I'll wait for as long as you need me to."

"Finn." Rachel caressed his face softly, looking into those eyes and wondering how she ever said no to him. "I want to be with you, for real. You're amazing and sweet and handsome and I know you'll always be there for me. And I… I think I'm in love with you. I think I always have been, it just took me a long time and a few stupid mistakes for me to realise it."

Finn's face broke out into the biggest smile imaginable at those three meaningful words. She wasn't just saying she loved him as a friend, she actually truly loved him. She wanted to be with him. Be his girlfriend. _Rachel Berry_ wanted to be his _girlfriend._

"I love you too." Then they kissed, confirming their new relationship. "I'm so proud and happy to be called your boyfriend. I'm going to be here for you, always." They kissed again… And again… And again.

Yeah, he smiled, she definitely loved him.

**So what did you think? Finchel are finally together! Let's just hope this happens on the show soon, right?;) Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love all of you! Epilogue is coming tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The epilogue of She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not! Want to say a big thank you to anybody who has read or reviewed this story, you're so amazing and I actually love you. **

**I'm kind of proud of this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you like it too! **

"Rachel!" Leroy yelled up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom, where she and two other friends were getting ready for the biggest social event of their senior year: prom. "Honey, your date is here! Are you presentable yet?"

"Nearly, Mr Berry," Kurt, Finn's new step-brother and Rachel's favourite gay chuckled. "Just one final touch and she's done."

Kurt smoothly applied a pretty pink lipgloss to Rachel's lips while Mercedes watched on with a happy smile on her face. "Girl, you look so stunning. Finn's not going to know what's hit him."

"That's what I was going for," Kurt said cheekily, winking at his two favourite divas. He put the small tube of lipgloss into Rachel's sparkling handbag she was using for the dance. "I figured you might need to reapply it," Kurt explained, smirking at her.

Rachel blushed brightly but moved from the stool she was sitting upon to hug him tightly. "Thank you, Kurt. I look fabulous, thanks to my special stylist."

"If you do say so yourself," Mercedes teased, making the three best friends burst into giggles. Their friendship was only recently formed, but it was like they'd been close for years and they were already inseparable. Finn often complained about his step-brother getting to spend more time with his girlfriend than he did.

"You both look amazing; I'm very proud." Mercedes got off the bed and joined the hug, squeezing them both tightly. "Love you ladies."

"Aww, Kurt," Rachel cooed. "Love you too!"

Kurt grinned before pushing her in front of the full length mirror, wanting her to see her whole appearance before she went down to Finn. Rachel's mouth fell slightly open as her eyes roamed over her reflection. "I feel like an actual princess."

"You look like a princess, Rachel; an incredibly beautiful one."

Rachel beamed at his compliment; it was always her dream to become a princess and she felt like tonight, that dream was becoming a reality.

"I'm so glad the three of us became close," Rachel said in a moment of pure sweetness. "I don't know what I would have done without you guys."

"I don't know either. You'd probably be still wearing those hideous old clothes of yours, though, and you would have turned up in some glee club competition dress tonight," He teased to Rachel's chagrin.

"Probably wouldn't have had a date, either," Mercedes pointed out. "Or you would still be with he-who-is-no-longer-named."

Rachel laughed, wisely keeping to herself that she would have come to the conclusion about her feelings for Finn by herself eventually and that wasn't completely all of their doing.

"Rachel!" Her father called up again, reminding them that Finn was downstairs waiting; probably growing bored of being interrogated on their relationship by her parents.

"Come on princess, your carriage awaits." Mercedes and Kurt each took her by the arm and walked out of her bedroom all dressed up fancy in their prom gear. Before reaching the stairs, the three friends stopped, doing a quick once over of each other's outfits and checking everything was absolutely perfect. Kurt placed the final piece of Rachel's outfit, her handbag, under her arm and kissed her cheek. She was finally ready for her senior prom.

"Let's go see your Prince Charming then, huh?"

Rachel nodded, all of a sudden feeling very shy. She knew it was only her fathers and her Finn waiting for her at the bottom, but she couldn't help the sudden wave of nerves that hit her body. What would he think? What if he didn't like it? What if-

"Stop worrying, diva," Mercedes told her as if she had read her mind. "He'll love it. Promise."

Slightly reassured, Rachel slowly began to descend down the staircase, silently saying a prayer that she would not trip on her long gown. She saw Finn immediately and locked her eyes with his gorgeous hazel ones.

"Hi," He said quietly when she reached him. "You look…"

Rachel grinned that adorable grin that caught his attention from the word go, and replied with, "I know. You do too."

Physically unable to stop himself, Finn bent down slightly to press his lips against hers. Rachel smiled into their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his body even closer to hers.

"Ahem." The young couple parted, embarrassed as Hiram interrupted with an awkward cough. "That's better."

Rachel's cheeks pinked. "Daddy!" He only laughed in response and snapped a picture of Finn and Rachel posing; Finn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, pulling her into his side.

"They make such a good looking couple," Mercedes commented, whispering into Kurt's ear.

"Yeah, they do." He walked the short distance to his friend and step-brother, tugging Mercedes close behind him, to pose beside them. Rachel's parents took many, many pictures of the four of them, mainly of Finn and Rachel who had now been dubbed as 'Finchel' by their friends.

Finn checked the time on his watch, noting that it was nearing seven pm, the time their limo would be arriving.

"Are you ready to be escorted to prom, beautiful girlfriend of mine?" Finn asked her with his signature charming smile.

"Of course, handsome boyfriend of mine," Rachel responded in the same way, taking the hand he held out for her and entwining their fingers together.

"Have fun tonight, kids!" Hiram called as the four teenagers left the house for prom.

-xoxo-

"I can't get over how beautiful you look right now," Finn whispered into Rachel's ear, making her blush. They were sat in the limousine on the way to prom with all of their friends; Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Santana and Puck were all dressed up and having the time of their lives. Finn and Rachel were obviously sat next to each other, his arm curled around her body and her head resting on his chest. They were in their own little world of Finchel.

"You do, as well. Look handsome, I mean. I'm a very lucky girl." Now was Finn's turn to blush. Rachel's lifted her head slightly to glance up at him, swooning once she did at his cute expression.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Finn Hudson." He grinned at the simple words, as he always did. It just made him so happy to hear her say it, to know she felt the same way after all those years of him hoping. Rachel always thought this reaction was adorable, and treated him with a peck on the lips.

"God, guys," Santana moaned at the couple. "Can you stop? We're sitting right here."

"Can't help it," Rachel mumbled, pressing her lips against Finn's again. She honestly couldn't, especially with him like this, looking all perfect and sexy in his tuxedo.

"Save it for later, Berry." The Latina rolled her eyes as Rachel simply shook her head in response, continuing placing gentle kisses on his lips and cheeks.

-xoxo-

Rachel was wearing a long, pale pink strapless prom dress that flared out at the bottom. Mercedes had been the one to pick out the dress when the three friends had a shopping trip about six weeks previous. The sparkling diamond jewels that enhanced the bodice, had reached out to her and made them all fall in love with the dress at first sight.

Finn was also in love with the dress. More specifically, he was in love with Rachel in the dress. She looked so stunning he couldn't believe it. He'd had to pinch himself a couple of times throughout the night to make sure he was not dreaming; he was actually dancing with this incredibly gorgeous girl in this incredibly beautiful dress at his senior prom.

"I love this dress," Finn said aloud, smiling down at Rachel. "You look really pretty in it. Well, you look really pretty in anything you wear because you're overall you're just a really pretty person, but tonight it's just… I can't even put my finger on it. You look so much more…"

"Pretty?" Rachel giggled, looking up at him with loving eyes. "Thanks, Finny."

"You're welcome," He responded with a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to go and get some punch… You want some?"

"Has Noah spiked it yet?"

Finn shrugged. "Probably."

"Hmmmm…" She really didn't want to get so drunk on her prom night because she wanted to remember every dance with Finn, every cute look they shared, the way he kissed her softly. If she got drunk from Puck's spiked punch bowl she wouldn't remember a thing the next day. But, "Ah, what the heck. I'll have some."

Finn smirked and nodded his head before leaving her in the middle of the dance floor to get the two of them a drink.

"Hey, diva," Mercedes said loudly over the music that was currently playing.

"Hi, Mer!" Rachel hugged the girl who was looking good in her sparkly deep blue dress. "How's your night going?"

"It's fantastic!" Mercedes unfortunately didn't have a date for tonight, but she had decided not to let that get her down and spent her evening singing and dancing with all of her friends. "This prom is so much better than I ever thought it would be."

"I know, right? I never thought I'd enjoy going to a dance this much."

"I take it you and Finn are enjoying yourselves then?"

"Oh, yes," Rachel replied, a smile creeping onto her face. "It's been the most perfect night."

"Aww! That's really cute, Rachel! I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes cooed, grinning at her friend. She was so pleased that her friend was so happy; it made her happy in return.

"This has been the best prom ever. For sure."

Finn, standing only a short distance away, heard what Rachel said and couldn't keep the beaming smile from his face.

**Once again, thank you so much! I'm so close to 100 reviews and that's just insane to me, thank you to everybody who has reviewed... Keep them coming!;)**

**I've already started the sequel about Finn and Rachel's senior year and it is coming very soon, so keep looking out for it. I'll tweet it when I'm done so if you don't already, go follow me: moncuteness**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Just want to let you know I've uploaded the sequel which is called We're Endgame! **

**If you liked this story, then please go read that! I hope I won't ****disappoint! :)**


End file.
